Falling (in) Between
by EcrivainHachan24
Summary: —mungkin Megurine Luka akan belajar caranya menerima orang lain dan dirinya sendiri.
1. Prologue

**Hai guys! Udaha lama banget kita nggak bertemu. EcrivainHachan24 telah KEMBALIII! HAHAHAHA mari tebar confetti! *padahal dia orang nggak penting*.**

 **Apa kabar kalian semua? Belakangan saya sibuk sekali dengan tugas-tugas kuliah, dan Writer's Block saya semakin parah (duh, bahkan terakhir kali saya update fanfiction adalah tujuh bulan yang lalu!) sehingga sulit sekali menulis di waktu-waktu padat itu (ya ngeles dikit nggak apa kan?) tapi berhubung saya sedang libur dan agak-agak stres karena bosan dan WB saya nggak kunjung sembuh, yasudah akhirnya saya coba nulis lagi. Jadi yah, fanfic ini semacam "pemanasan" gitulah sebelum saya aktif lagi hehe.**

 **Oke, sudah cukup kangen-kangenannya ya! Selamat membaca :)**

* * *

 **Falling (in) Between**

a VOCALOID FANFIC

By : EcrivainHachan24

Desclaimer by Yamaha Crypton Future Media

Sebuah fic "pemanasan" setelah hiatus.

WARNING!

Klise, typo, dan lain-lain. Maafkan saya.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

.

" _Have you ever been in love? Horrible isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens up your heart and it means that someone can get inside you and mess you up."_ _  
_ _―_ _ **Neil Gaiman**_ _,_ _ **The Sandman, Vol. 9: The Kindly Ones**_ _._

.

 **Prolog**

 **Megurine Luka**

Aku percaya orang tidak bisa berubah.

Tak peduli berapa kali pun kesempatan yang kauberikan untuk mereka, kurasa kesempatan itu takkan pernah cukup. Sekali? Dua kali? Seratus kali? Hingga berapa kali seseorang akhirnya membuka matanya lebar-lebar, menatap realita, ditampar oleh kenyataan bahwa mereka sesungguhnya tidak pantas mendapatkan kesempatan kedua. Sama sekali. Dan kau tahu hal yang paling absurd? Kau membiarkan dirimu jatuh, disakiti, dan diperdaya oleh hal yang sama.

Bahkan kerbau terdengar lebih cerdas.

Bukankah itu menggelikan?

Maksudku, segala tetek bengek mengenai cinta—hah! Cinta! Aku bahkan tidak percaya cinta.

Aku berkaca dari orangtuaku. Mereka bercerai saat aku berusia lima tahun. Aku tidak begitu ingat wajah ayahku—ia sudah lama pergi dari kehidupanku dan ibuku. Aku ingat masa-masa di mana keadaan rumah yang begitu mencekam; mereka—ayah dan ibuku—seperti anjing dan kucing tiap kali mereka melihat wajah satu sama lain. Aku ingat bagaimana mereka menyebut-nyebut namaku, melempari satu sama lain dengan pecahan piring atau semacamnya, mendengar suara caci maki satu sama lain, meneriakan, dan suara pintu yang dibanting.

Aku berkaca pada teman-temanku yang menangis, putus asa, dan kehilangan arah saat putus cinta. Hah, awalnya mereka begitu memuja pacar-pacar mereka itu dengan cara yang memuakkan (tapi hei, sebagai teman yang baik, aku tidak mungkin melontarkan perkataan itu keras-keras di depan wajah mereka bukan?) tentang betapa mereka mencintai pacar mereka itu, bagaimana mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama, pesan dan telepon-telepon manis yang menghiasi mimpi-mimpi mereka, dan bagaimana pacar mereka itu "berbeda dari yang lainnya" (yeah aku sudah mendengarnya ratusan kali, dan semuanya berakhir dengan "ternyata mereka semua sama saja!". Pffft)... hingga akhirnya keadaan mulai berubah ketika mereka tak lagi sehangat dulu, dan masing-masing tidak siap dengan perubahan itu; pertengkaran terus menerus, hingga akhirnya putus, kemudian mereka akan menangis tiap malam hingga bantal mereka lembab setiap pagi.

Aku berkaca pada berita-berita di televisi dan koran. Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang bunuh diri karena cintanya ditolak? Atau karena diputus pacarnya? Mana? Katanya cinta membawakan kebahagiaan bagi yang merasakannya?

Haha.

Seperti itukah cinta?

Foto keluarga yang berada di ruang tamu terasa begitu palsu—senyumku, senyum ayah dan ibuku, bahkan segala yang terjadi dalam kehidupanku; semuanya terasa palsu. Pada akhirnya takkan ada gunanya.

Sebenarnya apa itu cinta?

Ketika kau melihat seseorang yang menarik perhatianmu, mengajaknya bicara satu sama lain, _nyambung_ , saling berbagi kenangan dan memori, berpelukan, berciuman, bergandengan tangan, bercerita hal-hal tidak penting, dan kemudian akhirnya kau menyadari ada beberapa hal brengsek yang ada dalam diri pacarmu yang tidak dapat kau terima. Dunia tidak lagi tentang cinta kalian, dan dia tidak lagi sempurna di matamu— _and vice versa_ , tentu saja. Ketika kau menyadari bahwa dunia kalian tidaklah sempurna seperti awalnya, kau mulai kecewa dengan duniamu, muak dengan tampangnya, dan jengkel setengah mati ketika dia ada di hadapanmu, kemudian kalian mulai menyakiti satu sama lain agar kau punya alasan untuk berpisah dengannya.

Mau tahu kenapa itu bisa terjadi?

Karena kita manusia, adalah makhluk yang egois. Kita membayangkan, dan bermimpi, kemudian kita menjual dan membeli mimpi; melalui tulisan-tulisan penulis kacangan yang mengarang buku-buku sampah, film-film tidak realistis yang membuatku mual, atau tips-tips di berbagai macam media massa. Maksudku, nggak ada orang yang benar-benar jatuh cinta hanya karena wangi parfummu atau apa 'kan?

Tapi itulah kenyataannya.

Kita menjual, membeli mimpi, dan mengutuk hal-hal yang tidak sesuai mimpi kita dengan menuntut pasangan dan keadaan agar ia sesuai dengan mimpi kita—dan dia juga melakukan hal yang sama, menuntut kita berbagai macam hal agar kita sesuai dengan apa yang dia cita-citakan, yang entah mengapa terdengar seperti acara bunuh-bunuhan di telingaku. Maksudku, kita benar-benar tidak bisa mencintai satu sama lain tanpa benar-benar menjadi diri kita sendiri, begitu? Dan setelah kita membuang jati diri kita jauh-jauh demi hal-hal memuakkan semacam cinta, kita akan sedih setengah mati ketika dia meninggalkan kita, merasa dunia kita hancur, padahal dialah orang yang paling bertanggung jawab atas hilangnya jati diri kita… dan kita menangisi orang macam itu?! Bukankah lebih realistis jika kita lebih peduli pada jati diri kita yang telah 'dibunuh' olehnya? Tapi kau menangisi orang yang 'membunuh'mu?!

Bodoh sekali.

Tolol luar biasa.

Mengerikan sekali.

Maksudku, cinta begitu _overrated_. Produk buatan abad duapuluh satu yang sama mengerikannya dengan para penjual mimpi. Apakah orang-orang zaman dulu menikah karena cinta? Kurasa tidak. Mereka bahkan dijodohkan oleh orangtua mereka dengan orang yang tidak mereka kenal sama sekali, kemudian tiba-tiba menikah, punya anak, dan bersatu sampai mati. Atau tidak. Apakah sebelumnya mereka saling cinta? Tidak 'kan? Intinya, mereka menikah karena mereka _butuh_ , karena _ingin_ , dan karena ada _rasa tanggung jawab_.

Itu terdengar lebih masuk akal, dan paradigma itulah yang lebih kuterima dibanding idealisme memuakkan yang dijual para penjual mimpi.

Aku menolak menjadi budak dan pembeli produk para penjual mimpi. Tidak, bahkan dalam mimpimu.

Aku percaya ketika kau membiarkan pertahananmu turun sedikit saja, maka kau memberikan kesempatan seseorang untuk menyakitimu, dan jangan biarkan hal-hal brengsek itu terjadi padamu, oke?

Yah. Begitulah _awalnya_.

Hingga aku bertemu situasi yang mengajarkanku tentang hidup—ah, tentang… _ **cinta**_?

 **To be Continue**

 **Pendek? Yah, namanya juga prolog (atau _rant_?) hehe. Tenang. Besok saya langsung update chapter 1 nya kok ;)**

 **Bolehlah kasih komentarnya di kolom review?**


	2. Chapter 1 : Perfection

**Hai guys. Selamat bermalam minggu baik yang jomblo maupun malem mingguan (bukan berarti punya pacar kan? HEHE #authorsensi). Sebelumnya, saya ingin berbelasungkawa terlebih dulu atas meninggalnya teman saya (atau lebih tepatnya, abang-abangan saya), Adhidarma, kemarin. _He suffered so much in his life so he's tired without knowing that actually so many people care about him_. Harap kalian doakan dia juga, ya? :)**

 **Ehm. Oke kembali ceria. Sesuai janji, saya akan update chapter satunya hari ini! (sfx : HOREEE!) dengan lebih dari 3k words, semoga kalian semua puas dan suka, yah!**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

 **Falling (in) Between**

a VOCALOID FANFIC

By : EcrivainHachan24

Desclaimer by Yamaha Crypton Future Media

Sebuah fic "pemanasan" setelah hiatus.

WARNING!

Klise, typo, dan lain-lain. Maafkan saya.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

.

" _We accept the love we think we deserve."_ _  
_ _―_ _ **Stephen Chbosky**_ _,_ _ **The Perks of Being a Wallflower**_ _._

.

 **Chapter 1 : Perfection.**

Aku menatap datar ke arah cermin di hadapanku—memantulkan sosok bayangan gadis berekspresi sekeras batu dengan sepasang mata biru sedalam lautan yang dipayungi kedua alis yang menipis di bagian ujung luarnya, hidung kecil yang tidak terlalu mancung, dan bibir kecil tipis merah merona alami di bawahnya. Perlahan, kuraih sisir di atas meja rias, dan mulai menyisiri rambut merah mudaku yang panjang sepunggung. Aku tidak pernah merias wajahku secara berlebihan saat ke kampus—hanya pelembab, bedak tipis, dan sepulas lipbalm—seperti cewek-cewek di kampusku yang lebih mirip para pemain drama pantomim setiap hari.

Yeah, kalau aku berkata begitu di depan mereka semua, aku bakalan langsung mati hari itu juga dengan cap cewek sok cantik paling tidak tahu diri sepanjang masa.

Lantas kukenakan kaus _V-neck_ putih polos dari lemari, dan melapisinya dengan memakai _sweater_ rajut berwarna merah muda berlengan panjang yang sedikit kebesaran, yang kupadukan dengan celana _jeans_ panjang hitam semata kaki. Kupakai kalung bermodel _choker_ berwarna hitam dengan bandul emas, _flat shoes_ putihku yang bermotif garis-garis di rak sepatu, meraih tasku, kemudian beranjak dari kamarku.

Bulan Maret.

Musim dingin telah usai, dan memasuki musim semi… tetapi udara dinginnya belum usai sepenuhnya.

Ponselku berdering, dan kurogoh benda itu dari tasku.

"Halo," sapaku ketika menerimanya.

" _Luka!"_ suara cempreng di sebrang sana menyapa gendang telingaku dengan sukses. _"Kau di mana?! Kau masuk kuliah 'kan hari ini?"_

Aku menghela napas. "Kau bisa bertanya lewat _chat_ saja. Tidak perlu meneleponku."

" _Kau tahu sendiri aku sangat tidak sabaran, bukan?"_

Aku mendengus. "Ya. Semenit tanpa balasan seperti ribuan tahun untukmu, Lily."

Lily Evans tertawa dari sana. _"Kau memang temanku! Jadi, apa kau masuk kuliah hari ini?"_ tanyanya mengulangi.

"Ya," aku menatap pepohonan yang daun-daunnya meranggas dan menguning. Kuhirup udara dalam-dalam, kemudian memejamkan mata. Ah. Wangi musim semi. "Kau tahu aku tidak pernah bolos."

" _Tentu saja, karena itulah IPK-mu sangat tinggi; 3.82 ya? Ya ampun, bagaimana sih caramu belajar?! Kurasa aku tak pernah melihat dahimu berkerut-kerut saat belajar, tapi kau tetap dapat A! Sungguh tidak adil sama sekali!"_ cerocos Lily dengan nada nelangsa.

Aku tersenyum kecil. Dia selalu membuat segalanya terasa berlebihan. "Sampai bertemu di kelas, Lily."

" _Oke, daaah!"_

 **Pip.**

Aku menatap layar ponsel ketika kudapati satu _chat_ yang belum aku baca.

 **Kaito Shion (9:01 am)**

 **Selamat pagi, Luka-chan! :D bagaimana kalau hari ini kita makan siang bersama? Kudengar café oriental yang baru itu enak, lho! Ke sana yuk? ;)**

Sosok lelaki berperawakan tinggi, namun agak kurus membayangi benakku. Rambut birunya yang dipotong pendek di tengkuk, senada dengan sepasang matanya yang diteduhi kedua alis tebal yang maskulin, hidung mancung, dan bibir tipis yang selalu nyengir—membuatnya terkesan slengean dan cengengesan—pokoknya tidak pernah serius—membuatnya sulit untuk ditebak, apakah ia serius ataukah main-main. Namun ia begitu karismatik dan ramah, membuatnya digandrungi dan disukai banyak orang.

Kaito Shion adalah satu hal. Namun segala tentangnya adalah satu hal lainnya.

Aku menghela napas pendek, kemudian menekan tombol _lock_ tanpa membalas _chat_ dari lelaki itu. Aku akan membalasnya nanti.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju halaman kampusku yang sangat luas. Kampusku merupakan salah satu kampus swasta terbaik. Bertaraf internasional, dengan berbagai macam fasilitas yang memadai; perpustakaan besar yang terletak di gedung mandiri dan bersifat ekslusif, kelas berukuran besar dengan meja yang terbuat dari kaca dan kursi putih sofa minimalis sebagai tempat duduknya, kafetaria yang bahkan punya Starbucks dan Sushi Tei, serta lab dan pusat penelitian, semuanya ada. Dosen-dosenku juga rata-rata lulusan luar negeri, atau minimal bergelar _master_. Memang, biaya kuliahnya agak sedikit mahal, tetapi lulusan-lulusannya terbilang cukup sukses di masa mendatang.

Dedaunan yang menguning di tanah yang sedang disapu menjadi suara-suara yang kudengar, bercampur dengan suara langkah kaki mahasiswa yang sedang menuju ke dalam kampus, atau keluar kampus. Samar-samar kudengar dendang tawa, obrolan, dan banyak hal lainnya di telingaku. Cahaya samar-samar dari matahari yang masih malu-malu menunjukkan sinar dirinya sesungguhnya membuat suasana terasa hangat, paling tidak, sinar itu menghapus sedikit kabut di pagi hari ini.

Professor Al tidak biasanya terlambat, namun sepertinya hari ini adalah pengecualian. Kelasku yang berada di lantai empat masih ramai oleh suara riuh rendah, gelak tawa, dan beberapa mahasiswa duduk sembarangan di atas meja maupun di kursi, sama sekali tidak menandakan dosenku itu telah tiba. Jadi aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling kelas, dan menemukan seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang hingga ke bawah punggung yang dikuncir asal-asalan—menimbulkan kesan berantakan namun seksi karena di musim begini, gadis itu tetap memakai kemeja ketat berbahan licin yang kancingnya dibuka di depan dada, menunjukkan kamisol hitamnya yang menggoda. Lily Evans tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya padaku.

"Sini, Luka!"

Aku menghampirinya, dan duduk di bangku kosong yang ada di sebelahnya. Cengiran Lily melebar ketika aku benar-benar sudah menghenyakan pantatku di sana.

"Apa?" aku mengangkat alis.

"Jadi ini hari yang spesial kan? Kau sudah menyiapkan apa?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Wajahnya yang kebarat-baratan berbinar-binar.

Aku mengernyit. "Memangnya hari ini kenapa?"

"Tetu saja tentangmu, dan Shion," kobaran semangat di matanya terlihat begitu jelas hingga membuatku harus menyipitkan mata. "Kalian bukannya _anniversary_ setahun hari ini?!"

 _Oh_ itu. Ekspresiku kembali datar. "Oh, ya."

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Lily masih dengan sama semangatnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu," ketusku, kemudian mulai mengambil diktat tebal dari tasku. "Apanya yang bagaimana?"

Lily berdecak. "Kau seriusan harus menghentikan semua omong kosong ini, Luka Megurine! Nggak romantis banget, tahu?!"

Aku nyaris tersedak mendengar kata 'romantis' yang tidak ada dalam kamusku sama sekali. "Kau kira aku hidup di opera sabun atau apa?" tanyaku acuh tak acuh ketika aku mulai membuka halaman tengah diktatku yang berjudul Business Law yang ditulis oleh Khalid Mehmood Cheema, di tempat terakhir aku membacanya. Tulisan-tulisan kecil yang berbaris seperti semut mengembalikan sisi minatku dan membaca kalimat perkalimat dengan saksama….

"Kau seharusnya tidak boleh begitu."

Aku mengernyit dan menoleh pada wajah Lily Evans yang cemberut namun serius. "Kau seharusnya tidak boleh melakukannya."

"Melakukan apa?" tanyaku mulai lelah.

"Melakukan itu! Kau tahu persis apa maksudku!"

"Ya ampun, bicaralah yang jelas!" ketusku akhirnya. "aku melakukan apa lagi?!"

"Kau cinta dia tidak?"

Bibirku seperti kelu, tertutup rapat. Pertanyaan Lily benar-benar di luar dugaan. Sejak kapan ia begitu peduli dengan hubungan orang? Atau mengenai perasaanku tentang seseorang? Terkadang aku tidak mengerti dari mana sifat keingin tahuan tanpa dasar dan tidak berfaedah yang dimiliki orang-orang, membuatku menganggap pekerjaan jurnalis dan wartawan lebih mirip pekerjaan orang-orangan sawah. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, jurusanku—Hukum—juga dipenuhi keingintahuan… tapi hei! Setidaknya keingintahuan tersebut berdasar kepada motif kejahatan dan semacamnya, 'kan? Aku heran sekali dengan berita _infotainment_ dan majalah gosip, _like, seriously?_ Apa untungnya mengorek-ngorek dan memberitahu kehidupan pribadi orang yang bahkan tidak kau kenal secara pribadi tetapi hanya melalui peran-peran dan aktingya di depan kamera? Apa esensi yang kudapat dari semua itu? Hah, kalau aku jadi artis-artis itu, sudah kulaporkan para wartawan yang menyebarkan gosip dan mengorek-ngorek kehidupan pribadiku atas tuduhan pelanggaran privasi dan Hak Asasi Manusia.

Dan sekarang, aku juga tidak mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan Lily. Apa untungnya untuk dia tahu?

"Kenapa tanya-tanya?" jawabku akhirnya.

"Karena kau selalu seperti itu!" dengusnya. "Ingat Leon Kojima? Mantanmu? Yang ketua senat jurusan teknik industri itu? Kalian pacaran selama enam bulan, dan putus. Tapi kau tidak terlihat sedih sama sekali! Sementara oh astaga, dia benar-benar cowok malang! Dia hampir mendatangi fakultas kita setiap hari paska kalian putus hanya untuk mencarimu, ingat? Dan apa balasanmu? Kau menyuruhnya pergi! Ya Tuhan, cowok itu pasti terluka sekali!"

Aku baru mau membuka mulutku ketika Lily nyerocos lagi. "Atau ingat Gakupo? Senior kita yang sudah lulus itu? Kalian pacaran setahun, dan kau putus dengannya dengan alasan kalian bakal LDR karena dia dapat beasiswa ke luar negeri atau apa—yang menurutku sama sekali bukan alasan kuat, yah, lagipula, seharusnya bagus kan? Kau seharusnya mendukungnya. Maksudku, kalau kau benar-benar cinta dia, seharusnya kau melakukan sesuatu, 'kan? Bahkan Gakupo sendiri sudah mempersiapkan semuanya! Dan kau? Kau tidak sedih, dan bersikap seolah tidak ada apa-apa!"

Oke, dia menghakimiku dengan bawa-bawa masa lalu dan aku harus diam saja? "Dengar, Lily," kudengar nada suaraku yang defensif. "Ada banyak hal yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan cinta," aku menelan ludah. "Maksudku, aku tidak makan dari cinta, dan aku tidak mengenyam pendidikan dan masa depanku dari cinta. Lily, perkataanmu sangat subjektif, kata siapa aku tidak sedih? Apakah perasaan sedih harus diumbar ke mana-mana seperti wabah penyakit?" debatku tak terima dengan argumennya yang agak menyudutkanku. "Kau tahu sendiri hal-hal sentimentil itu... _it's not my thing_."

Lily menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Kau tahu, terkadang hal itu bisa membuatmu terkesan tak punya hati."

 _Aku memang tidak punya_. "Yah. Itu tidak berefek apa-apa pada hidupku, bukan?"

"Tapi itu berefek pada orang lain!" sembur Lily keras kepala. "Maksudku, tidak semua hal dapat kau jawab dengan logikamu!"

Aku mendengus. "Logikaku selalu di depan, dan kau tidak bisa membuatku meninggalkan kekuatanku," aku mengangkat alisku dengan sarkastis. "Paling tidak, logikaku menjauhkanku dari kesengsaraan atas nama cinta. Ingat Dell Yowane? Mantanmu yang abusif itu?"

Ekspresi Lily menegang, tapi aku mengabaikannya. "Ingat bagaimana mimpi-mimpi burukmu dimulai? Diperlakukan seperti sampah; dipukuli, dipalaki, memaksamu bercinta dengannya di hari-hari buruknya… dan kau menerima semua perlakuannya padamu itu atas nama cinta?" aku mendengus sinis. "Coba jelaskan kepada orang yang tidak punya hati ini, Lily Evans. Itukah wajah cinta yang kau dan orang-orang agungkan?"

"Waktu itu berbeda," kudengar suara Lily agak gemetar. "Setelahnya ia minta maaf padaku… dan dia kembali memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik...,"

"Lalu?" aku mengangkat kedua alisku skeptis. "Apakah ada perubahan darinya? Orang tidak bisa diberikan kesempatan kedua, Lily."

Lily menggigit bibirnya. "Dia lebih baik dan kau tahu itu!"

"Ya, katakan itu lagi ketika kutemukan kau terkulai di tempat tidur apartemenmu dengan penuh lebam di sekujur tubuhmu dan bekas cekikan di lehermu. Kau hampir mati."

Lily terdiam, wajahnya yang memerah memandangku dengan sepasang mata biru cerahnya yang berkaca-kaca.

Oke, mungkin aku sudah kelewatan. "Maafkan aku, Lil. Tapi kau tahu sendiri, aku tidak percaya dengan konsep-konsep menggelikan yang dijual para penjual mimpi… aku menolak menjadi korban mereka," aku menghela napas. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tahu sudah keterlaluan tadi."

"Tidak, kau benar," Lily mengangguk. "Aku dibodohi oleh cinta, dan percaya dia bisa berubah. Pada kenyataannya, sebenarnya dialah yang membuatku paling sengsara, bukan?"

Aku tersenyum miring. "Paling tidak, sekarang si Brengsek itu adalah manusia paling sengsara di muka bumi saat ini. Kuharap dia keluar penjara seratus tahun lagi."

Lily terkekeh. "Seumur hidup, mungkin. Vonis yang dijatuhkan kepadanya adalah penganiayaan dan percobaan pembunuhan."

Kami tertawa bersama.

"Hei, Luka, maafkan aku juga, ya?" kata Lily lagi sambil memerhatikan kuku-kukunya yang dicat kuteks warna madu. "Maksudku, kita begitu berbeda. Aku hanya penasaran, apakah selama ini kau benar-benar mencintai pacar-pacarmu atau tidak, karena selama ini kau terkesan terlalu... eh, _que sera sera?_ Tapi kurasa aku sudah terlalu jauh ingin tahu mengenai kehidupan dan perasaanmu… dan agak sedikit ofensif, kurasa," dia nyengir lebar. "Yah paling tidak, kita tetap berteman!"

Lily memang begitu. Setelah Dell masuk penjara dan putus dengannya, tentu saja ia butuh waktu untuk pulih. Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, dia mendatangi Trauma Center, dan direhabilitasi terapi secara psikologis selama tiga bulan. Lily orang yang ceria, dan cinta merebut itu semua dari dirinya. Dia mencintai orang yang salah, dan melanjutkannya. Tentu saja itu semua salahnya—aku tak bakalan membela temanku yang memang menurutku salah, sori-sori saja—yang memilih untuk menjadi bodoh dan bertahan hingga babak belur, tetapi bajingan benar aku kalau sampai menghakiminya 'kan?

"Yeah, Lil. Kuharap hal-hal brengsek lainnya tidak terjadi lagi." jawabku sambil membalas senyumnya.

Professor Al datang tidak lama kemudian, membuat mahasiswa-mahasiswa di kelasku langsung kembali ke bangkunya masing-masing dan mengeluarkan catatan.

"Selamat pagi," sapanya. "Maafkan keterlambatan saya. Ada rapat di kantor saya," dosenku yang merangkap bekerja di kantor pengacara itu menyalakan laptop. _"Can we start?"_

Jadi aku memasang wajah palsu terbaikku, dan mengikuti suara mahasiswa lainnya. _"Yes."_

* * *

Kubereskan barang-barangku dari atas meja, dan aku mulai menjajari langkahku dengan Lily yang seperti biasa, berbelok ke toilet untuk merapikan riasannya. Sesuatu hal yang aneh menurutku, mengingat kelas kami ber-AC, dan yang dia lakukan hanyalah duduk dan mencatat sepanjang waktu, jelas tidak akan ada yang rusak dengan _makeup_ nya. Tapi aku takkan berkomentar untuk hal-hal yang tidak perlu, jadi kuikuti dan kubiarkan saja dia berlaku sesukanya.

Toilet di kampusku kosong. Jadi kututup pintunya ketika kami sudah di dalam. Kupandangi Lily yang sedang membuka kotak _makeup_ nya, membuka kotak bedak, dan mulai membubuhkannya di wajah cantiknya yang menarik karena ada sejumput kesan kaukasia di sana.

"Kau seharusnya tidak perlu melakukannya sesering itu," ujarku akhirnya ketika melihatnya mulai membubuhkan maskara di bulu matanya yang sudah tebal. "Kau 'kan ke sini untuk belajar, bukan untuk _fashion show_."

"Sssh, _darling_ ," balas Lily tanpa menoleh padaku, melainkan tetap fokus pada cermin di hadapannya. "Tampil _all-out_ itu perlu, tak peduli di manapun dirimu. Yeah, wajahmu memang cantik—cantik sekali, malahan!—tapi yah, mungkin nggak ada salahnya kau berdandan sedikit, Luka. Aku yakin kau bakalan jadi primadona kampus!"

Aku tersenyum miring. Tidak yakin harus membalas apa.

"Kau pasti, setidaknya, berdandan saat akan kencan dengan Shion 'kan?" kali ini kulihat Lily memakai lipstiknya yang berwarna _peach_ gelap.

"Eh, yah, kadang-kadang," aku mengernyit. Pertanyaan macam apa itu?

"Ya ampun, setidaknya kau harus sedikit lebih menyenangkan hatinya! Dia pasti tersanjung benar kalau kau sampai mau merias diri di hadapannya!" protes Lily, seolah-olah dia mengerti betul perasaan cowok dan semacamnya.

Aku mengernyit makin dalam. "Maksudmu, aku harus melakukannya demi cowok? Bukan untuk kenyamanan diriku sendiri?"

Lily mengangkat bahu saat menoleh padaku. "Kadang kau terlalu sinis pada hal-hal kecil, tahu?"

Aku diam saja, tetapi saat Lily mengeluarkan lipstik berwarna _soft pink_ dari kotaknya, aku mendadak waswas ketika dia mengacungkan moncong lipstik itu di depan wajahku.

"Jangan mengelak!" perintah Lily galak. "Nanti belepotan, jelek, tahu!"

"Aku tidak memintamu melakukan ini!" balasku sambil terus berusaha mengelak. "Ya ampun, Lil!"pekikku saat menyadari ternyata tenaga gadis ini di atas rata-rata, dan berhasil menorehkan pulasan lipstiknya di bibirku.

"Ya ampun, Luka!" balasnya, walau dengan nada berbinar-binar. "Kau cantik sekali, seriusan!"

Aku menatap pantulan diriku di cermin. Bibirku yang biasanya merah merona alami kini tampak begitu manis dan lembut dengan warna _soft pink_ yang diberikan lipstik Lily. Aku bukan cewek tomboy, tapi aku juga tidak bisa disebut feminin. Sehingga agak aneh rasanya melihat pantulan diriku sendiri... walau kuakui, menyenangkan melihat dirimu sendiri lebih baik dibanding biasanya.

"Jangan dihapus!" Lily seperti bisa membaca pikiranku. "Beritahu aku apa yang Shion pikirkan nanti, ya!"

Percuma saja mendebat Lily yang keras kepala. Jadi aku mengangguk malas, dan teringat sesuatu.

Aku belum balas _chat_ nya dari pagi.

Kukeluarkan ponselku, dan membuka **lock**. Ada satu _chat_ lagi masuk.

 **Kaito Shion (9:01 am)**

 **Selamat pagi, Luka-chan! :D bagaimana kalau hari ini kita makan siang bersama? Kudengar café oriental yang baru itu enak, lho! Ke sana yuk? ;)**

 **Kaito Shion (11:22 am)**

 **Jadi, bagaimana? Kalau kamu sibuk kita bisa makan lain kali sih hehehe XD . Aku sudah beres kelas, nih! Kamu di mana?**

Aku menghela napas panjang, lalu kuketikan balasanku untuknya.

 **Me (11:26 am)**

 **Aku di toilet lantai empat dengan Lily. Aku bisa pergi denganmu hari ini.**

 **Kaito Shion (11:27 am)**

 **Hahaha, jangan sering-sering menemaninya ke toilet! Benarkah? Asiiik! Kutunggu kau di** _ **lobby**_ **, yah! Jangan lama-lama :p**

Aku mendengus tertawa, lalu kembali memencet tombol _lock_. "Aku harus pergi."

"Ya ampun, ke mana?!" semprot Lily yang membetulkan riasan alisnya. "Teganya kau meninggalkan temanmu ini!"

"Kencan," jawabku singkat.

"Ooh!" Lily mengangguk-angguk semangat. "Sebagai sahabat yang baik, aku takkan membuatmu memilih antara aku atau pacarmu. Ayo, _go go go_! Sana pergi! Jangan biarkan dia menunggu kelamaan!"

Aku tertawa geli. "Kau terdengar lucu. Menahanku pergi, kemudian mengusirku dalam hitungan detik."

Dia nyengir. "Lily Evans memang penuh kejutan!"

Aku mengangkat bahu dan membuka pintu toilet. "Aku pergi. Dah."

Samar-samar kudengar Lily membalasku.

* * *

Café bernuansa oriental yang dimaksud Kaito adalah sebuah restoran kecil dengan dekorasi ala _Chinese_ —bambu-bambu hijau-kuning dan beberapa motif merah beraksen putih keemasan zigzag sebagai _wallpaper_ nya, serta lampion merah temaram yang menjadi sumber penerangan di sana—serta lilin warna-warni di tengah meja. _Lumayan._

Masih ada beberapa suapan lagi di mangkuk nasi hainan dengan bebek panggang dibalut saus barberque yang kupesan setengah jam yang lalu. Di hadapanku, lelaki berambut biru acak-acakan itu telah menghabiskan seporsi steik teriyaki berikut kentangnya. Dia menikmati segelas es krim—ya, es krim—dengan khidmat, membuatku mau tak mau merasa sedang menemani bocah dengan ukuran raksasa. Kaito Shion, 21 tahun, tidak seperti kebanyakan cowok, memiliki _sweet tooth_ ; masih hobi dan sangat menyukai es krim serta makanan-minuman manis.

"Kau mau, Luka-chan?" tanyanya dengan suara riang.

Aku mengulum senyum. "Tidak, Kaito. Aku rasa aku akan makan semangka saja untuk _dessert_."

Dia mengangkat bahu. "Kamu selalu menolak makanan manis. Padahal sweets dapat membuatmu merasa lebih baik dan bahagia! Nyahahaha~!"

Aku mendorong mangkukku ketika pelayan menyediakan sepotong semangka merah menggoda di hadapanku. Kusendok daging buahnya dan memasukannya ke dalam mulutku. "Aku lebih memilih makanan yang membuatku tetap sehat dibanding memakan sesuatu yang dapat membuatku gemuk dalam semalam."

Kaito terbahak. "Buktinya aku tidak gemuk!"

"Yeah, benar."

Aku tertegun saat kurasakan jemari dan tangan yang lebih besar dariku membungkus jemariku sendiri. Kutatap lelaki yang telah setahun menjadi kekasihku itu dengan bingung saat ia hanya memberikan senyuman manisnya kepadaku.

"Selamat setahun, Luka-chan!" katanya masih dengan senyuman manisnya yang menawan.

Aku mengerjap. Kutatap tanganku yang digenggam olehnya—yang entah mengapa terasa hambar, tidak ada perasaan berdebar, atau semacamnya. Yang kurasakan hanyalah hangat tubuhnya yang perlahan berpindah padaku. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengecewakannya seperti ini; seperti kata Lily.

"Selamat setahun, Kaito," balasku sambil tersenyum.

"Kau bahkan merias dirimu hari ini! Aku senang sekali!" ujarnya jujur, membuatku nyaris tersedak. Pasti yang ia bicarakan adalah lipstik yang menempel di bibirku.

"Yah…," aku mengangkat bahu dan nyengir. "Sekali-kali tak apa-apa 'kan?"

Kaito mengerjap, lalu memandangku dengan alis terangkat. "Sekali-kali? Kau boleh melakukannya sesering mungkin, Luka-chan!" tatapannya yang penuh pujaan membuat wajahku memerah. "Luka-chan, kau begitu cantik," katanya. "Sangat cantik. Aku tidak berusaha merayumu atau apa, tapi kau benar-benar perempuan pertama yang menurutku sangat cantik," dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bahkan sejak awal…"

Aku sudah biasa dipuji cantik, namun aku tersenyum. "Terima kasih…"

"Dan kau sangat pintar. Ya, ya, cantik… dan pintar," angguknya dengan nada melamun. "Bagaimana bisa aku mendapatkan seseorang yang sempurna sepertimu?"

Sempurna…?

"Luka-chan, _you're so perfect. You perfect me_ ," dia menatapku dalam-dalam. _"I love you."_

Seperti ditohok pisau, gunting, golok, linggis, atau apapun itu, aku merasa mataku agak berair.

Sempurna, katanya?

Bagaimana dia bisa mengatakannya dengan gampang? Dia mengatakan bahwa aku sempurna. _A perfection_. Untuk siapa? Atau apa? Sempurna menurut siapa? Aku tidak mengerti. Selama ini orang-orang berkata aku jalang beruntung (yeah, kau tahu, ada beberapa orang yang tidak menyukaiku karena hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal) dan seharusnya aku bersyukur karenanya. Namun apa yang harus kusyukuri? Aku cantik, aku pintar, aku dari keluarga yang kaya… lalu apa?

Lalu apa?

Aku hidup untuk dipuja dari luar, apakah itu cukup? Apakah itu mengesankanku? Apakah aku senang? Apakah itu memuaskanku? Apakah itu penting? Apakah kesempurnaanku membuatku layak mendapatkan begitu banyak cinta dari banyak orang? Dari seorang Kaito Shion?

Aku bahkan tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang kuajukan untuk diriku sendiri.

Jadi, kutatap balik lelaki yang selama ini _tidak pernah_ kucintai sepenuh hati itu. _"I love you too."_

 **To be Continue**

 **Promosi jurusan sendiri? _Probably YES!_ Jangan hakimi saya karena itu :')**

 **Mind to review? :)**


	3. Chapter 2 : The Librarian

**Halo semua. He. Hehe. Hai apa kabar? Sudah lama sekali saya tidak menulis di fanfiction... dan tiba-tiba kangen begitu saja apalagi cerita ini belum beres juga hehe. Semua ini dikarenakan kuliah saya yang semakin padat saja, dengan berbagai kegiatan mahasiswa yang banyaknya super itu. Sebenarnya cerita ini udah punya konsepnya sendiri, jadi saya tinggal mengembangkan, tapi, ya ampun susah sekali menemukan waktu yang pas untuk mempublish cerita ini. Mungkin saya bakal cari orang untuk mempublish updatean fic-fic saya ini. Maafkan saya ya. Saya rindu kalian semua :)**

 **Selamat membaca.**

* * *

 **Falling (in) Between**

a VOCALOID FANFIC

By : EcrivainHachan24

Desclaimer by Yamaha Crypton Future Media

Sebuah fic "pemanasan" setelah hiatus.

WARNING!

Klise, typo, dan lain-lain. Maafkan saya.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2 : The Librarian.**

Aku membuka-buka buku menu yang ada di hadapanku berulang-ulang kali. Seriusan, kadang aku tidak mengerti kenapa café atau restoran mematok harga yang tidak masuk akal dan semena-mena. Maksudku, kenapa aku harus membayar setengah dari uang jajanku selama sebulan demi segelas kopi, yang bahkan bisa kau buat sendiri di rumah? Masalah kualitas, katanya. Tapi yang terasa di lidahku, tetap saja itu cairan hitam pahit dengan campuran susu dan krim, dengan atau tanpa es batu. Kopi panas, es kopi, yang mana sajalah—tapi tentu saja aku tidak mengucapkan itu keras-keras lantaran sang pramusaji masih menatap kami—aku dan Lily—dengan senyuman yang mengembang di bibirnya.

"Apa bedanya _sweet violet_ dan _purple cheese_? Keduanya terlihat sama, tapi kalian memasangnya dengan harga berbeda," protesku pada si pramusaji—membuat Lily mengulum senyum. Sobatku ini selalu berkata bahwa aku sangat blak-blakan dan _blunt_ —setidaknya itulah menurut orang-orang. Si pramusaji tampak salah tingkah lalu berdeham.

" _Sweet violet_ kue cake biasa, tapi kalau _purple cheese_ , adalah _cheese cake_ ," terang si pramusaji.

"Tapi _topping_ nya?" balasku tak mau kalah.

Si pramusaji terdiam. " _Blueberry_ …"

Aku tertawa. "Manajer kalian hebat sekali. Aku pesan _creamy cheese waffle_ , crème brulee, dan _espresso_."

Pramusaji itu mencatatnya kemudian memaksakan seulas senyuman kikuk, sebelum akhirnya menyingkir bersamaan dengan buku menu dan pesanan kami.

Lily ngakak. "Astaga, kau seharusnya tidak melakukannya!"

Aku mengangkat kedua alisku. "Kenapa?"

"Karena," dia menghentikan tawanya. "Dia bahkan pakai seragam _trainee_ dan kau sudah melakukan perploncoan yang, aku yakin, senior-seniornya di sini belum sempat melakukannya!"

Aku mendengus tertawa. Aku tidak melakukan perploncoan, sih. Aku 'kan hanya bertanya. _Well_ , gaya bicaraku yang sinis, sarkas, dan berkesan menantang memang menyebalkan, tapi apa sih yang bisa kulakukan mengenai hal itu? Tidak banyak, bukan? Makanya aku sebenarnya tidak bermaksud menyakiti siapa-siapa karena yah, Luka Megurine punya gayanya sendiri.

"Apa maksudmu?" aku ikut tertawa juga. "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa."

"Yah, L, maksudku," Lily mengerjap. "Kau bertanya macam-macam, melontarkan sarkasmemu yang terkenal itu, tapi kau malah memesan menu lain. Apa lagi namanya kalau kau bukannya sedang berusaha mengerjai anak malang itu 'kan?"

" _Yeah right_ ," aku angkat bahu. "Aku sudah kena batunya kok."

"Sungguh?" balas Lily sangsi. "Dari Shion?"

Aku memelototinya. Mana mungkin cowok itu memberiku perlakuan tidak menyenangkan?

"Lil, yang benar saja. Itu sarkasme."

"Oh," Lily tertawa. "Kadang aku tidak bisa membedakan mana yang asli mana yang tidak. Kau harus mengurangi frekuensinya,"

Aku diam saja, kemudian memandang keluar jendela di mana pemandangan pepohonan palsu yang menjadi interior café ini berdiri menutupi helaan angin dingin dari luar yang agak gerimis. Cukup menyenangkan kau tahu, saat musim semi masih dingin-dinginnya dan langit mulai menangis. Aku akan lebih pilih suasana seperti ini dibandingkan salju. Dingin, namun tak dapat diprediksi. _Unpredictable_. Berbeda dengan salju yang sudah pasti menggumpalkan padatan putih yang—tentu saja—dingin. _Predictable is not my style at all._

Aku sedang _brunch_ dengan Lily ketika anak ini, _out of blue_ , memutuskan untuk bolos kelas Hukum Internasionalnya, dan memilih untuk _brunch_ bersamaku yang sudah tidak ada mata kuliah lagi setelah jam kuliah terakhirku. Berbeda denganku yang agak-agak disiplin masalah kuliah, Lily sepertinya tidak terlalu peduli, malah aku merasa dia sengaja mengambil mata kuliah yang sama denganku dengan tujuan dapat sekelas denganku—dan tentu saja, sistem kuliahku 'kan _moving class_ , sehingga kami hanya sekelas di beberapa mata kuliah, namun dia tidak terlihat keberatan sih. Tapi aku agak khawatir dengan sifat setia kawannya itu—kalau aku masuk, dia masuk, kalau tidak, ya dia juga tidak.

"Ya sama sepertimu," balasku. "Kau harus mengurangi frekuensi bolosmu."

Lily baru akan menjawab ketika pramusaji membawakan pesanan kami. Wangi keju menguar di udara ketika sepiring _waffle_ pesananku di taruh di atas meja—membuatku menelan ludah. Aku sangat suka sekali keju. Memang sih, banyak yang bilang keju tidak baik untuk berat badanmu, tapi hey, aku kan olahraga setiap hari! Keju seharusnya menjadi semacam _reward_ bagi kerja kerasku selama ini.

"Ekspresimu menggoda sekali," kekeh Lily sambil memasukkan _choco chips cookie_ pesanannya ke dalam mulutnya. "Apakah kau terlihat seperti itu saat bertemu Shion?"

Aku memotong-motong _waffle_ ku dan memasukkannya pula ke mulutku, membiarkan lelehan keju itu memanjakan seluruh rongga mulutku. Ya ampun, sumpah enak sekali! "Maksudmu, terlihat seperti orang bodoh? _Nope_."

Lily cemberut. "Aku heran kenapa mantan-mantanmu diam saja melihat kelakuanmu begini sedari dulu. Aku tidak mengerti."

Aku angkat bahu. "Kata siapa? Leon merengek padaku setiap hari seperti bocah yang minta permen lollipop atau apa," kataku sambil mengenang mantan pacarku yang rewelnya luar biasa itu. "Dan mereka bilang, selalu perempuan yang mengemis perhatian. Tapi setidaknya, darinyalah aku belajar, perkataan seksis seperti itu tidak berlaku. Laki-laki juga hobi _playing victim_."

Lily menggelengkan kepadanya dengan cengiran lebar. "Kau kejam sekali."

" _Thanks, that's new_ ," balasku tak keberatan.

"Tapi seriusan Luka," dia menyesap jasmine tea-nya dengan khidmat. "Bagaimana kau melakukannya? Dingin, namun tetap dipuja dalam waktu bersamaan."

Aku mengernyit. "Lil, itu agak geli kau tahu; 'dingin namun tetap dipuja'… kau membuatku terdengar seperti Queen Elsa dari Frozen."

Lily ngakak lagi. "Dan Shion sebagai Olaf si makhluk salju?"

Aku tertawa. Membayangkan pacarku itu sebagai Olaf memang cocok sekali. Lucu, tak pernah serius, kekanak-kanakan, dan… penuh mimpi. Kaito Shion adalah pembeli mimpi, namun aku tak menjual mimpi-mimpinya tersebut… dan dia terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya.

Atau pura-pura bodoh?

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanyaku balik. "Kau punya selusin pacar."

"Lebih tepatnya, mereka bukan pacarku," tukas Lily sambil menghancurkan karamel beku yang ada di crème brulee pesananku, lalu menyendoknya tanpa malu-malu. Yeah, dia memang sudah biasa berlaku seenaknya kepadaku— _and vice versa_. Yah, kami 'kan sobat. "Mereka mendekatiku, dan mereka baik hati… jadi apa salahnya kalau aku tanggapi saja mereka semua?" katanya polos.

"Kau tertarik pada mereka semua?" tanyaku sambil menyesap _espresso_ ku. "Wow. Aku tahu manusia memang bukan makhluk monogami, tapi tolong jauhkan dirimu dari kutukan _succubus_ atau apalah."

Dia terbahak-bahak. "Seriusan! Hahahaha! Kau adalah sahabat terbaikku, tahu?" lalu tertawa lagi—diikuti denganku. "Tapi… ada sih… satu orang yang paling menarik perhatianku…"

Wajah Lily terlihat agak memerah, membuatku menatapnya kosong. Oh oke. Cerocosannya akan dimulai dalam satu… dua…

"Kau…," dia agak merendahkan suaranya, padahal suasana café tidak ramai, dan tidak aka nada yang mendengarnya pula. "Tahu Yuuma Ryukio?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak tuh. Siapa dia?"

"Astaga," Lily melotot. "Dia itu temannya Shion! Teman pacarmu!"

"Lil, aku tidak harus selalu tahu siapa teman pacarku, bukan?"

"Walaupun teman perempuan?"

"Walaupun teman perempuan." anggukku mengonfirmasi. Kadang aku heran dengan para perempuan yang sering _stalking_ siapa saja teman-teman pacarnya, lalu mengamuk setelah menemukan nama perempuan di kontak pacar mereka. Maksudku, apa sih yang salah mengenai hal itu? Hanya karena kau pacarnya, bukan berarti kau bebas mengekangnya seperti anak anjing pudel, dan aku pun tidak suka dikekang seperti anjing pudel. Bagiku, hubungan pacaran itu ibarat diagram venn. Dua lingkaran berbeda yang bersisian di tengahnya. Anggaplah bagian yang bersisian itu alasan kalian cocok dan bersama, namun bagian lingkaran luarnya? Itu adalah kebebasan kita. Pergaulan, hobi, pendidikan, dan hal-hal privasi yang merupakan hak kita sendiri.

Ketika kau memutuskan untuk menerima orang lain dalam hidupmu, bukannya berarti kau harus memercayainya? Kalau baru lihat teman perempuan atau ketika nama perempuan nongol di kontak pacarmu saja kau sudah kebakaran jenggot dan menuduh-nuduh pacarmu selingkuh, lalu untuk apa kau menerima orang yang tidak kau percaya? Konsep cemburu tanda sayang benar-benar hal konyol menurutku.

Sayangnya, Lily, dan mungkin sebagian besar perempuan di muka bumi bakal menolak pemikiranku tadi mentah-mentah. Dasar tolol. Padahal konsepku begitu simpel dan memudahkan diri sendiri. Maksudku, perasaan cemburu itu 'kan energi negatif.

"Ya ampun," Lily menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau ini tidak ada rasa simpatik atau apa sih?"

"Lil, punya teman perempuan bukan berarti pacarmu selingkuh."

"Tapi 'kan kau dan pacarmu juga dulunya cuma 'teman'," tandas Lily tak mau kalah sembari memotong-motong _strawberry spring roll_ yang merupakan pesanannya. "Bagaimana kalau pacarmu meninggalkanmu demi perempuan yang hanya 'teman' itu?"

"Kalau begitu berarti yang salah adalah pacarku," jawabku datar. "Sudah tahu dia punya komitmen denganku, tapi dia malah menyeleweng ke mana-mana. Dia meninggalkan apa yang sudah dibangunnya demi hal yang dia sukai. Seperti anak kecil, bukan?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau terlanjur terlalu cinta?" balas Lily lagi mencecar. Sepertinya senang sekali mendebatku—dan agak-agak gemas kelihatannya dengan semua pemikiranku. "Maksudku, kau tidak bisa begitu saja melepaskannya, bukan?"

Nyaris saja aku kasihan pada Lily. "Lil. 'Cinta' seharusnya tidak menjadi alasan untuk berbuat bodoh. Bila pacarku selingkuh, berarti ia tidak bisa dipercaya. Sesayang-sayangnya aku kepada cowok manapun, aku tidak bodoh. Tidak akan."

Lily cemberut, sepertinya mulai kesal denganku. "Lihat siapa yang bicara. Dasar nona tak punya hati."

Demi mengalihkan topik yang menyebalkan ini, lantas aku membalikan kembali pertanyaanku tadi. "Jadi siapa… tadi? Yuuma?"

Wajah Lily kembali cerah. "Ya, Yuuma Ryukio. Astaga, dia keren banget!"

"Kenapa?" tanyaku sembari menyendok crème brulee-ku yang tinggal setengah karena dimakan Lily tadi. "Tampangnya seperti Robert Pattinson?"

"Aku sudah bosan dengan ras kaukasia," balas Lily sambil terkekeh. "Separuh keluargaku orang Kanada, ingat?"

"Ya benar," anggukku. "Kalau begitu dia orang asia."

"Ya!" kata Lily dengan wajah cerahnya. "Luka, dia itu tinggi, tampan, dan pintar. Kau tahu? Indeks prestasinya nyaris 4.00 kemarin!"

Aku mengernyit. Sebagai peraih indeks prestasi di atas rata-rata, seharusnya aku tahu ada nama Yuuma Ryukio di papan pengumuman yang mengumumkan 10 besar terbaik mahasiswa peraih IPK tertinggi diangkatan kami.

"Seangkatan kita?" tanyaku.

"Ya, Luka. Dia menempati posisi pertama kemarin! Kau kan ketiga terbaik, masa kau tidak tahu?!" cetus Lily.

Yeah. Aku memang jarang memerhatikan nama orang lain. Ketika aku sudah melihat namaku, ya sudah. Aku akan pergi dari kerumunan yang semakin siang semakin ramai itu. Namun aku tak pernah menyangka Ryukio Yuuma-entah-siapa-itu adalah peraih indeks prestasi tertinggi di angkatanku. Mungkin aku harus mengurangi sifat cuekku ini.

"Yang mana sih?" tanyaku akhirnya, agak penasaran juga. "Apa kita pernah sekelas dengannya?"

"Di kelas Pidana Nasional dan Internasional, Luka," balas Lily sabar. "Dia selalu duduk di paling belakang, berbeda dengan kita yang selalu duduk di barisan depan."

"Dia duduk di belakang?" kernyitku. Aku memang sering dengar ada beberapa bajingan beruntung di muka bumi; tidak melakukan usaha apapun namun terlahir di keluarga super kaya, tidak pernah hadir saat kuliah, namun berhasil lulus dengan nilai A ketika ujian akhir, atau orang yang selalu duduk di paling belakang kelas dan mendapatkan indeks prestasi tertinggi seperti si Yuuma ini.

Astaga, apa aku baru saja terdengar iri?

"Yeah!" angguk Lily, tak sadar dengan perubahan ekspresiku yang mengerut-ngerut saking kesalnya dengan cowok yang dibicarakan Lily ini. Mengenal orangnya saja aku belum, tapi sudah bikin kesal duluan. "Hebat bukan? Duduk di belakang saja dia bisa mendapat nilai terbaik, apalagi di depan?!"

"Lalu, dia mendekatimu?" tanyaku berusaha mengalihkan topik. Yeah, anggap saja aku picik, tapi aku tidak begitu suka mendengar prestasi-prestasi orang lain yang lebih baik dariku, karena aku memang seambisius itu. Terserah penilaianmu mengenai aku; entah aku sombong, sok pintar dan lain sebagainya, aku tidak akan peduli pada yang bibir orang lain yang terbuka mengenai aku.

"Sayangnya tidak," balas Lily cemberut sembari menghabiskan kunyahan terakhir _spring roll_ nya. "Dia bahkan mungkin tidak sadar kalau aku ada. Cowok-cowok seperti dia bakalan mencari cewek-cewek pintar lainnya. Sedangkan aku 'kan tidak termasuk dalam deretan cewek-cewek pintar."

Yah. Di tingkat awal, Lily sering tidak masuk karena sibuk pacaran dengan cowok-cowok lusinannya itu, sementara di semester tiga dan empat dia pacaran dengan Dell dan nyaris mati karenanya. Sekarang dia semester lima, sama denganku, tetapi karena tertinggal terlalu banyak, mata kuliah yang dia ambil tidak sebanyak yang aku dapatkan karena indeks prestasinya yang di bawah 3.00.

"Untung saja kau punya Shion!" kekeh Lily lagi. "Sehingga dia tidak mungkin mengincarmu. Yeah, menikung pacar teman sendiri, kurasa melanggar aturan tidak tertulis di antara persahabatan cowok."

Aku nyengir. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa dia Lil."

Lily cemberut lagi. "Kau ini benar-benar, deh!" katanya putus asa dengan keacuhanku.

Aku melirik jam tanganku. "Lil. Aku harus ke perpustakaan sekarang. Ada tugas presentasi besok, dan aku belum mencari referensi apapun."

"Presentasi apaan lagi sih?" tanya Lily tak senang. Dia selalu bereaksi begini ketika aku memutuskan bahwa belajar lebih menarik dibandingkan ngobrol cantik dengannya seperti sekarang ini.

"Untuk kelas Profesor Leon pagi hari besok." balasku sembari mulai membereskan barang-barangku. Laptop yang aku bawa seriusan membuat bawaanku super berat hari ini.

"Kelas apaan?" tanya Lily lagi, masih dengan nada tidak senang. Dia jelas tidak mengenal siapa Profesor Leon karena dia 'kan tidak mengambil mata kuliah _Common Law_ yang diajar oleh dosen berkebangsaan Britania Raya itu. Lebih tepatnya, Lily tidak bisa mengambil mata kuliah itu karena indeks prestasinya yang jeblok.

" _Common Law_. Tahu sendirilah."

Matanya melebar. "Oh! Professor Leon yang itu! Yang katanya pacaran dengan Lola, ya?!"

Lola Yamada adalah teman seangkatan kami, merupakan mahasiswi pendiam namun berhasil menggaet jabatan sebagai ketua angkatan mewakili suara para perempuan angkatanku, sejajar dengan Kasane Ted yang merupakan perwakilan dari pihak laki-lakinya, dan ternyata dia pacaran juga dengan dosen luar negeri. Aku tidak begitu melek gosip, tapi ternyata konsep 'diam-diam menghanyutkan' memang cocok untuk imej Lola.

"Yah," aku mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompetku ketika bill kami datang dan membayar pesanananku. "Benar. Profesor Leon yang itu."

"Eh, aku saja yang traktir," kata Lily menegurku. "Nanti Len akan kemari, dan dia pasti membayariku. Aku sudah chat dia tadi!"

Aku mengernyit. "Len pacarmu yang mana lagi?"

"Dia anak teknik mesin," kata Lily dengan sumringah. "Memang sih dia lebih muda, tapi dia keren sekali!"

Yeah. Kayak aku percaya saja pada Lily Evans, si pirang bodoh yang menyebut seluruh penjaga pantai itu keren.

Aku mengangkat bahu dan menuruti Lily yang tidak suka dibantah itu dengan cara memasukan kembali lembaran uangku ke dalam dompet. Lily terkekeh. "Tapi dia—maksudku, Profesor Leon, memang tampan, ya? Masih muda, tapi sudah meraih gelar professor dan keren setengah mati!"

"Yeah," balasku acuh. "Katakan itu lagi ketika kau mendapat tugas darinya."

"Kenapa memangnya?" balas Lily sambil menaruh lembaran uang juga di meja. "Oh ya, benar juga. Kenapa kau tidak nyontek internet saja? Zaman kan sudah canggih."

Aku mendengus. "Profesor Leon, sayangnya, bukan penggemar internet. Dia mau referensi dari buku-buku tebal super menyebalkan itu," balasku kecut. "Makanya aku sangat harus ke perpustakaan."

Lily terbahak. "Astaga, walau masih muda, ternyata dia tidak doyan peristiwa globalisasi!"

Aku meraih tasku. "Kau masih mau di sini apa ikut denganku?"

Lily mengangkat alisnya dengan sarkastis. "Kau bisa menemukan Lily Evans di perpustakaan, kira-kira ketika Donald Trump berhasil menjadi presiden Amerika Serikat atau ketika rakyat Korea Utara akhirnya menganut sistem liberalisme, Luka."

Yeah. Artinya tidak akan pernah, iya kan?

Aku nyengir. "Tidak ada salahnya mencoba kan?" aku kemudian bangkit. "Bye Lil."

* * *

Perpustakaan yang kumaksud adalah sebuah bangunan berlantai empat super besar dengan banyak jendela di tembok-temboknya. Arsitekturnya bagus sekali—aku suka. Konon katanya, yang merenovasi perpustakaan ini adalah alumni mahasiswa jurusan arsitektur dari universitasku. Hmm. Keren sekali. Mungkin aku harus melamar jadi juru bicara atau konsultan di Lembaga Konsultasi dan Bantuan Hukum (LKBH) yang ada di fakultasku itu.

Aku duduk di bangku putih panjang dengan meja kayu di depannya. Sembari meletakkan laptopku di atas meja, aku mulai membuka dan mencermati catatanku untuk mencari buku-buku referensi yang diberikan professor Leon pekan lalu, yang ternyata tidak cukup banyak. Yang perlu kulakukan hanya mengembangkan teorinya saja.

Lalu aku berdiri untuk mencari buku-buku yang kumaksud.

Ada ratusan rak buku dengan berbagai label bertuliskan tema-tema buku; fiksi, nonfiksi, karya ilmiah, penelitian kasus-kasus, kitab undang-undang, simulasi persidangan, buku-buku biografi, filsafat, dan banyak lagi. Buku yang dimaksud professor Leon ada di rak penelitian kasus-kasus.

Aku meraih buku tebal bertuliskan 'The Great Britain in The Past and Future : Unity and Diversity over Two Millenia" karya CC. Johanson. Aku mengeluh dalam hati. Yang kucari adalah 'European Law' bukan 'The Great Britain' karya Van Caenegem.

Jadi aku meletakkan asal buku tersebut dengan perasaan gusar. Menyebalkan sekali tahu, ketika kau menemukan buku dengan judul mirip-mirip tapi ternyata bukan buku itu yang kau maksud.

"Tidak sopan sekali," kudengar suara bariton di belakangku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati seorang lelaki dengan rambut merah muda yang ditutup kupluk hitam bermata hijau keemasan menatapku dengan datar. Tubuh tingginya yang dibalut kemeja putih berantakan dengan jaket merah ia sandarkan di pinggir rak.

"Maaf?" aku mengernyit. Apa dia bicara padaku?

"Tidak sopan," balasnya masih dengan wajah datar. Sebenarnya dia tampan, tapi sekarang aku kesal sekali. Apa-apaan dia, kenal denganku juga tidak, tiba-tiba mengataiku tidak sopan? Dialah yang tidak sopan!

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku judes.

Dia menghela napas, kemudian menggedikan dagunya ke arah buku yang kutaruh dengan asal tadi. "Seharusnya kau menaruhnya dengan benar di tempat semula. Orang-orang sepertimu inilah yang membuat pekerjaanku sulit dan menyebalkan."

"Kau 'kan dibayar untuk membenarkan buku-bukunya di tempat semula," balasku jengkel. "Kau tidak lebih dari pemalas, dan jangan menjustifikasi sikapmu itu."

"Lucu sekali," balasnya tetap tenang. "Dikatai pemalas oleh orang tidak sopan. Kau pikir hanya karena kau membayar kuliahmu untuk membayarku, lantas kau bisa seenaknya saja? Rupanya selain tidak sopan, kau juga manja. Menyedihkan sekali."

Aku mengerjap. Sesaat tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Nah sekarang," lelaki menyebalkan itu menggedikan dagunya lagi ke arah buku yang kutaruh tadi. "Kembalikan ke tempat semula, Nona."

Mataku menyipit membaca _badge_ nama lelaki menyebalkan itu.

 **Ryukio Yuuma. Librarian.**

Yeah. Sialan benar. Itu si Ryukio-Sialan-Yuuma yang ditaksir Lily.

Aku punya firasat _mood_ ku bakal rusak total hari ini.

 **To be continue**

 **Akhirnya kemunculan Yuuma! Hahaha. Sebenernya ini pertama kalinya saya pake karakter Yuuma, jadinya agak bingung gimana karakterisasi yang cocok buat dia. Tapi sepertinya kalo diliat-liat, dia tipe cowok badass gitu ya? Jadi saya menempelkan karakter yang nyaris mirip Luka, tapi versi cowoknya. Gimana? Cocok nggak? Apa malah jadi terkesan kayak pembunuhan karakter? Wahaha.**

 **Mind to review? ;)**

 **V**

 **V**


End file.
